


'Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be

by blahblahblahcollapse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Steve Harrington doesn't understand what constitutes an appropriate cold weather treat, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahcollapse/pseuds/blahblahblahcollapse
Summary: The boys smoke some weed and then go buy ice cream. Idk dude.





	'Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, fluffy drabble that I initially posted on tumblr and figured I'd post over here as well.

It’d been a long couple of weeks - Billy working overtime at the shop and Steve fighting with his father over expense reports and performance reviews. When Billy came home, covered in sweat and grease stains, and dropped a fresh bag of weed on the kitchen table in front of Steve’s pile of paperwork, he didn’t have to ask twice. Steve dropped the pen he’d been gnawing on and shoved the papers aside in favor of rolling the fattest joint in existence.

“Let’s go dancing, babe,” Billy said as they lay on their living room floor a little over an hour later. His cheek was pressed against Steve’s chest, fingers playing with the buttons of Steve’s dress shirt, big blue eyes glassy as they watched him suck in another lungful of smoke.

“Orrrr…” Steve dragged the word out like the smoke that fell from his lips, and held the joint out for Billy. “We could stay in and do the ol’ horizontal dance.”

“Horizontal dance?” Billy snorted, shaking his head at the joint being offered to him.

“Yeah, c’mon, y’know…” Steve shoved the joint back into his mouth and maneuvered out from under Billy, giggling when Billy’s head hit the carpet below him. Billy rolled onto his back and gazed up at Steve as he crawled over him, palms digging into the carpet on either side of Billy’s head. He painted a ridiculous picture with the joint sticking out from between his teeth, hair sticking out at all angles, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as smoke poured out of his nostrils and lips.

Billy reached up to take the joint from his lips, placing it between his own and gathering enough smoke into his mouth to finish it off. He tossed the roach onto the tile a few feet away and then curled a fist around the front of Steve’s shirt, pulling him down until their mouths were nearly touching. Steve inhaled as Billy blew the smoke into his mouth, lips brushing together in just a hint of a kiss.

Steve blew the smoke back out through his nose, smiling as Billy’s tongue traced a line over his bottom lip, and opened his mouth to suck on Billy’s top lip. Billy moaned into the kiss, pressing back into the carpet, whole body feeling like liquid beneath Steve’s weight.

Time moved impossibly slow around them, syrupy sweet like the taste of Steve’s lips. And Billy was perfectly content to lie there until he died but suddenly Steve was sitting up and clapping his hands together like he’d had the best idea.

“Ice cream!” He exclaimed and Billy’s brain was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Steve’s hips weren’t grinding down against his dick anymore.

“What?” He asked, voice hoarse from the smoke.

“We need ice cream,” Steve answered, as if it was the most obvious thing and Billy was being ridiculous for even asking.

“Babe, it’s like…forty degrees outside.” Billy protested. “And I thought you wanted to stay in and fuck?”

“I do,” Steve nodded. “But first, I want ice cream.”

“You’re too high to drive right now,” Billy shook his head. “And so am I.”

“The Seven Eleven is only like two blocks from here,” Steve grinned, falling over twice before finally managing to stand up and reaching a hand out for Billy. “We can walk.”

“Sure, we can, Bambi.” Billy rolled his eyes, but he accepted Steve’s hand and let him pull him to his feet.

Billy wasn’t exaggerating about how fucking cold it was out. No amount of weed could arm him to face the bitter January air. But the way Steve grabbed his hand and held it in his coat pocket, grinning like a goddamn idiot as they made their way down the empty street, definitely helped.

Billy followed Steve into the Seven Eleven, bell dinging above their heads as the guy behind the register, Dan, gave them an unenthusiastic wave. Steve made a beeline for the freezer at the back, while Billy snagged a bag of Doritos from one of the shelves before joining him there.

“What’re we thinkin’?” Billy asked, hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder and snaking an arm around his waist.

“Hmm…” Steve opened the door directly in front of them, grabbed a pint of Chunky Monkey, then set it back down and reached for Half-Baked instead.

“Half-baked? I’m pretty sure you’re fully baked, babe.” Billy teased.

“Har-har,” Steve rolled his eyes, scraping some of the ice from the carton with his fingernail before putting it back. Billy waited for several seconds while Steve stared at the freezer full of ice cream like it was a bomb he was trying to defuse. He clicked his tongue, growing impatient, and went to wander the chip aisle for a bit, even though he had no intention of trading out the Doritos in his hand for anything else.

When he returned to the freezer aisle, Steve was still standing there with the door open, head tilted in contemplation. He looked absolutely ridiculous in his big winter coat, grey sweatpants that Billy’s pretty sure Steve stole from his side of the dresser, and that ugly hat with the big pom-pom on the top of it that Mrs. Henderson gave him for Christmas three years ago.

“It’s ice cream, Steve, we’re not solving world hunger.” He said, sauntering up to stand beside his boyfriend.

“I can’t decide,” Steve shook his head and let out a sigh. “What sounds good to you?”

“You’re the one that wanted ice cream,” Billy groaned.

“I know, but there’s so many options…” Steve whined, turning to look at Billy with big, pleading doe eyes. Billy wanted to be annoyed, but his heart stuttered in his chest as he took in the sight of Steve standing there with his nose and cheeks still flushed pink from the cold, tufts of hair sticking out from beneath the edges of his adorable hat, cradling two pints of ice cream that Billy knew for a fact he didn’t want - Cherry Garcia and Pistachio. God, he was so in love with this man.

He reached out a hand, taking the two pints from Steve’s arms, and set them back in the freezer, then pulled out a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip. Steve glanced down at the pint and grinned, because they both knew that Mint Chocolate Chip was Billy’s favorite.

“Thought it was too cold for ice cream?” He teased, reaching out to grab hold of the strings on Billy’s hoodie and tugging. Billy shrugged, feigning innocence, and let himself be pulled into Steve’s space.

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders and kissed him, nose icy cold where it pressed against Billy’s face, but Billy wasn’t going to complain.

Once again time seemed to move slowly as they got lost in each other’s mouths. When they finally pulled back for a breather, Billy’s fingers were wet from the ice melting off the sides of the ice cream carton in his hand. Steve reached out to take it, then quickly replaced it and grabbed a pint of Half Baked instead.


End file.
